


That man is on my list (and ooh, that man I wanna kiss)

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: A little bit of trouble [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Blushing Steve Rogers, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sexual Tension, Steve ships it, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: "So, I’m not sure if you guys feel like you’ve met before, or...” Steve trails off, silenced by the near-predatory glint in Natasha’s eyes and the smile to match.





	That man is on my list (and ooh, that man I wanna kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorningGlory2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/gifts).



"So, I’m not sure if you guys feel like you’ve met before, or...” Steve trails off, silenced by the near-predatory glint in Natasha’s eyes and the smile to match.

Her gaze is entirely on Bucky as she looks him up and down. “The famous Bucky Barnes. I don’t believe we have.” She offers her hand to shake.

Bucky takes it, clearly suppressing a less-than-wholesome grin of his own. “You’ve got quite a reputation yourself, you know. Glad we’re gonna be on the same side this time.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” It’s not clear whether Natasha is even blinking, though she tilts her head and twirls a strand of hair around her finger. “I was kind of looking forward to kicking your ass again.”

“If I remember it right, the last few times ended up with you getting shot, shot, and almost strangled. Or was that a different Natasha Romanoff?” Bucky licks his lips—just the corner of his mouth, and so fast it’s easy to miss.

Natasha leans an inch or two towards him, her smile now all teeth. “My mistake. We’ll have to fix that scoreboard at some point.”

“Looking forward to it. That move you do with your thighs...” Bucky looks almost wistful at the memory.

“You’re a fan?”

“Quite honestly,” Bucky replies, tilting his head down so his nose is nearly touching hers, “I can’t think of a way I’d rather go.”

Natasha laughs. “Better make the most of the time you’ve got, then.”

“Count on it, doll.” His tone leaves little room for mistaking his meaning, and Natasha knows it. It’s hard to tell who looks hungrier.

For possibly the first time in his life, Steve decides to leave his friends to their own mischief, and he backs quickly out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [MorningGlory2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2) prompted, "You're just the best I ever had." Certainly either of these two could say that about the other with many levels of meaning.
> 
> Title is from "[That Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFA6dEwWOb4)" by Caro Emerald.


End file.
